Blind Men See More than any Other
by Bananawings72
Summary: They came to release him. They came to set him free. Hoping he would be their savior once again. They were wrong, and now...they will regret it with their lives!


Blind Men See More than any Other

Summary: They came too release him. They came to set him free. Thinking everything would go back to normal, and he would be their savior once again. They were wrong. And now… they'll regret it with their lives.

Main character: Harry Potter? NO IT ISN'T DUMBLEDORE! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNO NO NO!

Rated: M

Why: You'll find out! Bwahahaha! Are you sure you want to risk it? Mheh heh heh!

Author: Bananawings72

Real name: Bananawings72

HA!

Man, I love this idea! It's gonna be deep and dark! I'm also gonna see if I can make you cry! My advice, read this at nighttime! Bwahahaha!

First off, I do not own Harry Potter. Second off, I like food! Got that? Good!

Here is a warning, or something like it: This story does not contain ANY story lines or scenes from any story. Perhaps just characters. Like Sirius, but honestly, who the hell doesn't know Sirius Black exists? It kinda starts nowhere if you know what I mean. But I'm not telling who's in and who's out! But if it's someone from the book that will give stuff away, than that's a NONO!

By the way, he will NOT stay that age!

Chapter one: Apocalypse

Epilouge!

"LET ME KILL HIM!"

"No, come back Harry! Stop this right now! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Yes I do! I'M KILLING THE MAN WHO DESTROYED MY LIFE!"

"Harry! It's too late! You're out of control!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! You know nothing! You know nothing about pain and suffering! All your miserable life, all you've done is listen to stories of it! Have you ever had Voldemort kill your parents? TELL ME OLD MAN!"

"No Harry, you're right! I haven't had my parents murdered. BUT DAMNIT! I DIDN'T BECOME A MURDERER EITHER!"

"What do you mean!"

"Open your eyes Harry! Open them! What do you see?"

His eyes blazed a dangerous shade of green. Inhuman to all on earth. A small boy of thirteen stood up on a tall hill, in the middle of no where. The sky swirled a fluid blood purple color, with lightening bolts that never faded. A vortex was beginning to open in the sky.

A wind so violent, it carried screams from beyond the borders of hell. The once grass, had been stained red, blood from the sky. Trees were neglected from the ground. Struggling to stay in Earth with the few roots still buried.

Bodies lay everywhere. Arms twisted in front of empty faces, asking for deliverance. Harry heard their silent cries, but ignored them. He was past emotions. Nothing was left of the boy. Even his soul was trying to escape him. The only thing he possessed in this world was his shadow.

"I see…I see…I SEE MY REVENGE!" He cried.

"NO HARRY! That's not what you see! You see destruction, you see voidness, you see death!"

"NO!" The boy cried, but his voice wavered. He was trying to convince himself.

"Stop Harry! You can't do this! You wouldn't! Free your heart! Come back!"

"N-No…" He whispered. The vortex above him gave a threatening shudder. "NO!"

"If you don't stop now, I might have to restrain you. I might…have to kill you."

"LIE'S!"

"Harry, think what you're doing!"

"I already have! I've thought about it for twelve years! My whole life Dumbledore! MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE!"

Harry raised his hand in a tight clenched fist. He screamed to the heavens, and verged to the hells. His wand lay forgotten in the dirt.

All remaining trees diminished. Blue electricity wavered like a river through the sky, combining in one to form a small sun. Black beams started penetrating the ground. Bodies closest to the small boy turned to dust, and were absorbed by the blue sun. The wind screams had turned to the very essence of sound within the world.

It was all coming to an end.

The Apocalypse.

"Now! With every soul within these bounds, take their offering"-

Dumbledore yelled behind him. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. He had no other choice. A single tear fell from his no longer twinkling blue eyes as he raised his wand.

_It wasn't Harry's fault._ _It was mine. And now for my mistake, he must die. It isn't fair, I should go instead, but that would only doom the world even further. I shouldn't have told him that. I should never have told him that truth. He didn't even want to believe it, but I forced it upon him. I'm sorry Harry…_

_Please forgive me…_

Dumbledore closed his eyes, his glasses had long ago been shattered to Adams, but he didn't need them to know where Harry was standing.

He whispered under his breath, every word getting louder and louder. Until finally, he was screaming his heart out his mouth.

The spell was one beyond magic. Magic was too pure a word for the spell. But than again, so was Harry's.

With a final sad thought, Dumbledore swiped his arm down. The powerful energy beam slowing down his movements, so he appeared to be in slow motion.

He opened his eyes, ready for one last look at Harry, before he would force the boy to leave this world forever.

Only, it wasn't Harry he saw alone. Another figure had joined him. And another. And two more after that. An army of people had swarmed around Harry Potter. All of them different sizes. Some even stretched above the trees, while others could have been garden gnomes. Their measurements were grotesquely out of proportion.

"What…are they?..." Dumbledore asked. His moment of hesitation had diminished his spell. "No!" He cried. But it was too late. He wouldn't have enough time to rejuvenate the light beam.

He watched helplessly as the figures reached out for the boy. He heard Harry's protests as the sun shed sparks of light.

"The power…it's…vanquishing…?"

The sun burst into an explosion of lightening. Neither dark nor light. The small power source had shrunk so much in size, the explosion only followed out to the base of the hill. Spraying Dumbledore in sparks.

The last thing Dumbledore heard before the light flooded the Earth was the small tiny scream of a young boy. One that had almost caused the end of the world.

As the light diminished, a man walked out from the horizon. Seeming to appear out of no where.

"Damn you…" He sneered to himself. "You may have drained most of my life now, but like hatred, it grows back larger than ever before. I will continue to live while you rot in hell. My only regret is that you killed yourself and I didn't get a chance to personally do it. You better get some rest; you have a funeral to go to tomorrow." The man threw back his head and laughed out to the world. A laugh that could have been mistaken for the strangled cries of a demon.

"So long Harry Potter, and the next time we meet, Hell won't leave us any restraints!" The man vanished into the air.

Dumbledore stood from the spot on the ground he had fallen. "Voldemort…" He whispered. "No."

His gaze flew to the sky. The vortex was gone. A cloudy sky had replaced the swirling mass of darkness, and Dumbledore could not say he wasn't happy. Debris lay everywhere. Trees scattered the horizon like tiny pebbles thrown around. The left undamaged bodies lay curled on the ground. They left a ring towards the center of the hill, where only one thing rested.

"Harry…" Dumbledore staggered over to the boy. "No…How could this happen?"

He seamed too fragile to touch. Dumbledore thought that if he were to touch him, he would crumble into shards. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry."

Harry lay crumpled on the ground. His black shaggy locks dusted with dirt. His mouth open in a small "o" shape. His arms lay hugging his stomach as if he received his blow there. His hair lay gently across is eyes, scarcely covering the shut eyelids, trimmed with dark eyelashes.

Dumbledore remembered the last time he had seen those sharp emerald eyes laughing, enjoying child hood. Harry would never know that again. He would never find out all the questions had had wanted to so desperately know.

Dumbledore turned sadly away from the figure.

He tried to tell himself that this was the boy that had almost caused the destruction of man kind, that this boy almost destroyed the world. And killed one hundred innocent souls in the process.

But Dumbledore also caused him to do that. It was his fault. He stared at the scene before him. It was supposed to be the middle of nowhere, but Dumbledore once knew that this area once was a small village just North of Scotland. A small village with exactly one hundred people.

There was nothing he could do now. It was over. He raised his wand and readied for apparating-

Coughing could be heard behind him.

Dumbledore stopped and turned back to the mass of bodies. Only one could still be alive, and that one had to be Harry.

He raced back to the boy.

"Harry?" He asked standing over the boy. He had to be alert. No more tricks.

"Harry?" He asked again.

The small wiry boy gave a choked cough. Dumbledore wondered how a boy of such small nature could still be alive after all this. He was supposed to be dead. Even Voldemort had said so. But Voldemort had been wrong before, as well as himself…

The boy shuddered in pain and tightened his hold around his small body, bringing his knees to his chest. He took a sharp intake of breath, one that seemed chilled to the bone and went limp.

Harry Potter had lost consciousness.

Harry Potter was alive.

0000000000000000000000000

AC: OMG! This is like the shortest chappie I have ever written! In my defense, I say that I gave you enough to think about in these short couple of pages so there! BLAH! BLAH!

Oh, and don't worry, Harry won't be thirteen in this! What fun would that make an M rated story if the main character is thirteen? I ASK YOU THIS!

Does anyone like food? And is anybody who is reading this like Yugioh? Because I love Yugioh and I was soooooooooo tempted to put Yugi and HIS magic somewhere in here! But I swear I won't!

Hehe?

I do not own Yugioh!

But…………………I do love Raspberry banana smoothies! YEAH!


End file.
